


Uninvited

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's inappropriate is that I asked you to leave and you're still here!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

Madison wasn't expecting the doorbell to ring, though he supposed if Jefferson was bringing food, his hands might be too full to use his key. Madison rolled out of bed and padded to the front door. He'd been shifting rapidly between hot and cold all day, so he was dressed only in his underwear for when he was too hot, a warm blanket always on hand for when he was too cold. He didn't bother throwing on a robe as he went to the door, but he regretted this instantly when the person he found on the other side was not Jefferson but Hamilton. For a moment they just stared at each other, no appropriate greeting or opening line presenting itself. Finally, Hamilton spoke.

"Why are you in your underwear?"

Adrenaline shot through Madison, banishing all hints of exhaustion and residual cold medicine and he knew with certainty what he had to do to survive this moment. He had put himself in this position, so as much as he wanted to slam the door in Hamilton's face, lie down on the floor, and become one with his doormat, what he had to do was pretend as convincingly as he could that he was perfectly comfortable with his state of dress in his present company. 

"You come uninvited to _my_ house and ask me about what _I'm_ wearing?," Madison demanded, voice raspy, but thankfully still comprehensible. "If I can't be in my underwear in my own house, what's even the point of being alive?"

"I ask myself that every day," Hamilton said, "but wouldn't you at least put on pants to answer the door?"

"Do you honestly think you're worth putting on pants for?"

For his part, Hamilton was doing an admirable job looking Madison in the face rather than throwing his gaze at everything-but-him. "You absolutely did not know it was me."

Madison bristled. "You're damn right I didn't. How did you get through my gate?"

"It was unlocked."

Right. He always left it that way when he was sick and by himself, in case he needed to call 911. Madison took what was meant to be a calming breath, but he brought in nowhere near enough air to have that effect. "I should have led with this," he said, "but why are you _here_?"

"I wanted to ask you something and I don't have your cell phone number."

Madison rubbed his temple. "I certainly hope it was worth coming to my house."

Hamilton finally averted his gaze. "I'm starting to think 'no.'"

"Well?" Madison prompted.

"Do you know if Jefferson stole my lunch? I feel like he did, but I want more evidence before I go making accusations."

Madison furrowed his brow. "Uh. Was this today?"

Hamilton nodded. "Yes."

"Hm. You do realize I wasn't there, right?"

"Yes, but I thought maybe he told you."

"I see. And you thought I'd tell you?"

Hamilton pulled in a deep breath and let it out laboriously. "More and more I don't know _what_ I thought."

"Well, _I_ think you should leave."

Hamilton turned his gaze on Madison again, eyebrows shooting up with realization. "Is he here?"

" _Who_?" Madison demanded.

"Jefferson."

"He certainly isn't."

"But he will be any minute, won't he?" Hamilton insisted. "That's why you answered the door in your underwear. You thought I was him."

"If you're suggesting I planned to seduce him at the door, I'll have you know that my doctor advised me against exerting myself."

Hamilton pulled a face. "I just meant that you're familiar enough for it not to be inappropriate," he said, "but thank you for putting yourself, Jefferson, and seduction in a single thought. I hadn't suffered enough today, so I appreciate it."

"What's inappropriate is that I asked you to leave and you're still here!"

"Fair enough," Hamilton said. "Mr. Madison, get well soon."

As soon as Madison closed the door, the adrenaline drained right out of him, leaving his hands shaking and his arms numb. What he could feel of himself was a bit chilly now, from standing barefoot in the open doorway in his underwear, but as Jefferson really _would_ be there any minute, he didn't want to go back to bed. He stood there, reconsidering that whole lying-on-the-floor idea from earlier, but mercifully, it wasn't long before he heard the blessed sound of keys on the other side of the door. A moment later it opened and Jefferson looked startled when he saw Madison.

"Hi," Jefferson said, putting his keys away. He was holding a paper bag probably filled with food, but Madison couldn't currently smell and so couldn't guess what it was. Jefferson closed the door. "Why are you just standing there?"

Rather than respond, Madison threw himself at Jefferson, not embracing him, but pressing his forehead against the man's chest, shoulders slumped.

"Thomas, I'm so glad you're here. I need you to kill me."

Jefferson wrapped his free arm around Madison. "Why would I do that when I could just follow Hamilton and kill _him_?"

Madison groaned, though with the state of his throat it came out as more of a whine. "You saw him?"

"I saw his car parked outside, so I went around the block," Jefferson said. "When I came back around he was gone."

"See, that's smart," Madison said, turning his head so the side of his face was against Jefferson's chest now. "You're so smart. I'm an idiot."

"Hardly," Jefferson said, rubbing Madison's back, "but what happened?"

"I answered the door like this."

Jefferson snorted.

"Don't laugh," Madison said, making a fist and hitting Jefferson with no real force. "You'll make it worse."

Jefferson forced down his laughter. "Well, what did he want?"

"He asked me about his lunch."

"And he thought you'd tell him? _He's_ the idiot."

"Yeah...," Madison said reluctantly. He stepped back from Jefferson who loosened his embrace to let him.

"Better?"

Madison shook his head. "Not really. My face was just getting too warm."

Jefferson patted his shoulder. "Get back in bed. I'll bring you your food."

Madison nodded. "All right. Thank you." He turned and headed back towards his bedroom.

"And don't worry about it," Jefferson called after him. "I'm sure it was the highlight of his day."

Madison groaned. "God, I hope not."


End file.
